Under Pressure Scene Ender
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: Roxton show's Marguerite he's not "too old" for her... :


**Under Pressure Scene Ender**

**Summary** ~ Roxton shows Marguerite he's not "too old".

**Characters** ~ Roxton & Marguerite

**Timeline** ~ Season 2, end of episode 14 "Under Pressure" obviously, but before episode 15 "Quality of Mercy"

The tree-house was quiet, after the Kobold & Alex adventure, all the explorer's had decided to go to sleep… all but one, that is…

He snuck into her room quietly.

There she lay, in all her raven-haired beautiful glory. In nothing but her bloomers and camisole, her thin blanket lay in a ball next to her.

He knew from experience she constantly rolled around in her sleep. His money was on nightmares, and memories of the past, but she swore it had always been like that for her, since she was a small child.

Once she finally flipped onto her back with a small childlike sigh, he set his plan in motion. His trademark Cheshire cat grin slapped happily on his face.

His hand roved over her body, without ever actually making contact.

"Hmm… where to start… where to start…" he whispered gently into her ear. "How 'bout here?"

His hand rested on her mound, on top of her bloomers, and he nuzzled her neck.

She stirred, but just barely.

Then his fingers slowly began their work.

"Come on baby…"

She moaned, but still didn't wake.

His fingers worked faster on her, and she now moaned louder and her eyes began to flutter open.

She moaned again, "Roxton?"

His hand clamped down on her mouth, as his other hand continued to work her towards pleasure.

She moaned into his hand, as she re-shut her eyes. 'Damn that man!' was all she could think, as her body involuntarily ground into his hand.

"Shhh Marguerite… wouldn't want to wake the others… now would we?"

Her eyes were once again open, and trained steadily on his face, trying her damndest not to moan again.

'What was he playing at? GOD! That feels so good!' she moaned again, against her best efforts.

"You want me to stop?" he removed his hand from her mouth.

She said nothing, just continued to ride his hand and moan slightly. Except now she clutched, desperately at her bed.

"Say you want more… or I'll stop…" he whispered in her ear, like a secret.

Her head snapped to meet his. 'He wouldn't dare… would he?'

He pulled his hand away from her.

'He would!'

"Roxton?" Marguerite gasped, "Please…"

He smiled knowingly, "Please… what…"

A single tear streaked down her cheek, and he brushed it off gently with the calloused pad of his thumb and replaced it with a tender kiss.

"Just say it…" he almost begged.

"Please… don't… stop…" she got out in a strangled gasp that almost brought a whole waterfall of tears on.

His hand instantly returned to her mound.

"Shhh… Shhh baby… I'm here…" he stroked the hair out of her face.

"Roxton…" she gasped quietly.

He could tell she was close and finally slipped his hand in her panties, and slid three fingers into her ready, slick passageway.

"Roxton…" she reached up and grasped onto his shoulders.

"Shhh… I'm right here…"

"Uhhh…" she groaned, she was so close, she was now shaking.

"Come on baby, cum for me…"

"JOHN!" she started to scream out, but he chose then to kiss her hard, and swallow her screams in his own mouth, as she finally came.

He finally released her and kissed her forehead, as she panted heavily from the exertion.

She then quietly let a groggy, "Why?" out.

He kissed her forehead again, and looked into her beautiful teal-grey eyes.

"Not too old for you now… am I?" he smiled down at her.

**~ 1 shot ~**

_A/N ~ I should have some more "Lost World" fan fiction's coming soon, I'm trying to get back into "The Lost World", I've just been quite attached to my Bones stuff… I will also be finishing up "Their Journey", because I found my notebook with the finished story in it! I'm quite excited!_

_Also I will be adding to my "Roxton and Marguerite Playlist" probably in about 3 hours… _

_I'm going to try and finish up all my un-finished stories before I add any new ones… so that's the good news, and I have no bad news :), I'm in a good mood cause I got a promotion, and they fired one of the 2 bitches I can't stand, so I'm flying high!_

_Ok I think that's all for my authors note… ok, please review! Hit that green button? Idk, the one that used to be purple… you know the one I'm talking about… so don't play dumb! :)_

_Watch Bones on Fox at 8 pm! We need more junkies, B&B is almost as frustrating as M&R! :)_


End file.
